The Killer
by IAMSPAIN
Summary: After a night of drinks with Alfred, Arthur rushes back home to his new project. After he brings his new creation to life, he leaves it in his lab for the night. But after his creation sees a couple of photo's of his new "master" with someone else and six other's, he begins to get a weird feeling that leads to some unnecessary things. Full summry inside charcter names used
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! This is my first fanfic so please; try not to hurt me if you don't like it. There's not a whole lot of Romance but the main paring is USUK… You'll see why at the end…Plus it's short so…

**Summary:** After a night of drinks with his boyfriend Alfred, Arthur rushes home to his lab. He adds the finishing touch to his new creation and brings it to life. The man had a western appearance and showed his loyalty. After Arthur crowns himself as master, he leaves his creation in his lab. He ended up getting bored so he went to look through some of Arthur's stuff. After seeing a couple of pictures of his master with someone else, he didn't like it. He wants his master to be his and his alone. What was this feeling? I don't know but it did lead to some unnecessary things…

**Warning:** There is also violence, blood, character death, and language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia and if I did, I wouldn't be writing this so thank God…

Now, on to "The Killer"…

**Chapter one: **_**This is just the beginning**_

"I had fun tonight, Arthur." said Alfred. He and Arthur went out for a couple of drinks that night. This time, Arthur tried not to get as drunk but he couldn't resist. Alfred drove him home and is now standing right in front of his wobbling mate. Still wobbling on his feet, Arthur was able to pull himself together. "Yeah. I, I guess I had a good time. But right now, I have something to take care of. I cannot wait until our next date." Alfred smiled and gave the nation a kiss. "Bye, love." "Bye Artie." Then he closed the door. Arthur quickly ran to his secret room below the house. When he swung the door open, he grabbed his black coat and bottle of black substance. "I can't wait to see the outcome of this." But at the same time, he didn't know what he was putting in there. But to him, that made it even more exciting. All he knew was that this potion consisted of black magic.

When he added the last ingredient, he rushed the heavy pot to a circle with a bunch of symbols and set it right in the middle. He chanted what sounded like a evil spell to make the black substance come alive. And it did. The symbols started lighting up and he saw a black body emerging from the bowl. A few seconds of silence, a person aroused from it. Now you could see the person's full appearance. He had on a black coat, a mask to cover his eyes, and a western hat. But the man didn't speak. Arthur didn't like the silence so he spoke. "Hello my little creation. I am your master now. Call me, 'Master Kirkland'. Alright? And you will serve me." The man walked and took a knee and said, "As you wish, Master Kirkland." "Good. Now you will stay in here and I'll come back for you in the morning. Good night." The he closed the door. So the man walked over to a chair, took his hat off and mask, then slept there.

When he woke up, he looked at a clock nearby. It was almost four thirty in the morning. _I don't like it here. It's too creepy and not my style_, thought the man. He got up from the chair and looked around the area. He walked some more and found sharp blades in a cabinet nearby. He picked them up without caution and cut himself. He flinched at the pain then froze in thought. _This hurts. But, what if other people felt the same way? I _am _nothing but dark magic. What is there good about that? So I should do something with theses blades. _He continued walking around (now in circles) looking at the spilling blood on his hand and the blade in the other. He spotted at the corner of his eye, a picture book. He looked through countless pictures when he stopped at a certain one. It was a picture of the Axis and Allied powers together on a battle field. Then another with just some guy and his master in a lip lock. He glared at this one. _I think my master's attracted to this man. That will not be accepted. My master belongs to me and me only. I will make him suffer. I'll make them _all _suffer. _Then he looked back at the blade. _And I _won't _regret it._

~Chapter one

OKAY. Don't kill me, please. I know it's short but I'll try to make longer chapters in the future. I promise! No worries… (But remember, this is just the beginning. (Lol, it's says in the title!)) Please review and if you have any ideas for what you think should happen next. But the next chapter is when he starts going on a killing spree. And you know what they say, "The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall." Again, this is IAMSPAIN and I will see you in the next chapter of, 'The Killer'…Bye! :D


	2. First Attack

I'm back! Yeah, I really wasn't gone but I'm back! This is chapter two of "The Killer" and I hope you like it. This one is going to be long! But let me remind you,

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

This does not relate to Hetaoni! :D

_**Chapter 2: First attack**_

On that morning, Arthur woke up with a weird feeling. _Something doesn't feel right_, he thought to himself. He jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. The living room was fine. The kitchen was same. How about the lab? He ran straight to the lab. "Bloody hell!"

It was a total wreck.

Things were broken, glass was everywhere and potions were spilled all over the place. His face went blank. _How did this happen? And where's my creation? _He looked around recklessly but he didn't find anything. _Did he somehow vanish?_, he asked himself. He sighed and left the room, hoping it'll return. _I'll pick this up after breakfast._ But he didn't even notice the broken window. _Too easy._

The man's POV

Yes! I'm free! It's not like I felt that I was trapped or something; but now I can get rid of them. But first, I have to get the right materials'. Maybe a hand gun and these blades I have. Is that too much? I think I might have overdone it if I chose a riffle. Whatever, I'm still going to do it! First, I'll eliminate the German freak and his comrade. Even though Italy's not much of a threat- It's that allied power Russia. But I don't want to dwell on it. Which group's going to go first? Axis or Allied? Or should I switch it up? That doesn't matter right now. They're all gonna die anyway! Haa-ha!

Translation- "Ludwig's house"

"Doistu, Doistu!" called Feliciano. He seemed to watching something on the television that sparked his interest. Ludwig came from his room mumbling something. "What is it, Feli?" He moaned. "Look! This is funny! The guy keeps falling! Haa-ha!" He continued laughing at the program while Ludwig just stared in wonder. But at the same time, the actors were speaking Italian. All he could do was sighing. He looked a bit worried at the smiling Italian for some reason. He tried to get it out of his mind and went into the kitchen. He didn't see much to eat then looked back at Feliciano. "Hey, Feli," He paused the TV. "Ve~?" "Uh, I'm going to the store to get a few things." "Okay!" He ran from the couch and hugged his ally who was standing half way out the door. He hugged back in return and told him not to answer the door to anybody. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Bye." "Ciao~!"

Once he was gone, Feliciano went back to watching his program. After a few minutes, the door bell rang. Before he could ask "Who is it?" he remembered that Ludwig to him not to answer the door to anybody. But what if it was his brother or Kiku? After a minute of thinking, they started to knock. The more time he wasted, the more loudly the knocking had gotten. He didn't want the person to get upset of waiting so he ran to the door with the key. "Ve~?" He looked at the man who was wearing a mask to cover his eyes, and a western hat. Feliciano didn't like this. He just knew something was wrong. He tried to say something but the man spoke before he could.

"Is Italy here?" he hesitated to answer. "Y-yes. That's me… Why?" _Perfect_, he thought. He put his hand back as if he was reaching for something. "W-what are you d-doing with that?" He seemed to be frightened by the size of the blade. He slowly stepped back into the house into the kitchen. The man followed him. Feliciano grabbed his white flag and waved it madly in the air. "I surrender! See? White flag!" Take what you want!" But the man didn't follow nor acknowledge his flag. He realized that the man didn't care about the flag and grabbed the closet knife and swung it several times at him, at the same time, he was backing up as the man came closer. "W-why aren't you stopping?" He didn't answer. So he ended up chasing Feliciano into Ludwig's room. This continued for about a couple of minutes until Feliciano felt something cut his side. He fell to the ground and winced at the pain. He held his side and tried to stand back up but the man had put his foot on top of Feliciano's hand. He pushed down on his hand causing more blood to spill. He cried at the pain and told him to stop.

"Please! I can't take it anymore! It hurts!" "You didn't leave my master alone. Therefore, you die." "I- Who's 'master'? Ahh!" Then he pulled a gun out and pointed it to his chest. He slowly back but the man's foot prevented him from moving any further. "Die."

"D-Doistu!"

Ludwig came back with a handful of groceries from his car. When he pulled his keys from his pocket, he looked up at the front door. It was wide open. This wasn't a good sign. He quickly went into panic mode and ran to the living room. No one was there. He dropped the bags and ran for his room. His eyes opened wide. Mien gott, Feli-" He ran to his side, trying to aid him. He stopped when he moved his hand from his stomach. He went speechless.

"Feliciano? Please wake up." He started shaking him. "Feliciano please! Wake up! ITALY!" His name rang through the room. It was clear. He was dead.

He was gone forever…

HEEEEEY! ARE YOU LISTEING? Sorry for that, I was, I, well, how did you like the story? :D I hoped you liked it. Sorry if Italia was favorite character and he died. Sorry… this is purely fan-made! Oh, and if you were wondering why I was yelling in the beginning was because I was listening to "Korn" and you know how loud they are… plus I have headphones so…KILLING SPREE~! Sorry again. Well than you for reading and if you have anything to say, please review (now I'm listening t "the bad touch"). RAINBOW-SPASM! Bye! :D


	3. After math

Konichiwa (2:30pm)! So far, the Italian has fallen. Who's next? Well, you'll just have to find out in this next chapter of, "The Killer"

(I love doing that…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia but I am proud to be a hetalian and own this story.

_**Chapter 3: After math**_

It's been a few hours since the accident in Arthur's house. And to get his mind off of it, he and Alfred accompanied Matthew and Francis in France that afternoon. They rarely did this so this was quite fun.

When Francis had laughed at what Alfred said, Arthur interrupted. "I can't help but worry." "'Bout what?" asked the American. "Well, yesterday night, I made one of my creations and-" "It destroyed your house and you think it's after you." "No! That's just silly. The story is, when I came back this morning, my lab was destroyed. Even that picture we took together last year." "What picture?" asked Matthew.

Before he could answer his question, his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Ludwig. Why is he calling? He answered the phone, to only hear crying.

"Hello, Ludwig, are you crying?" "I'm not c-crying." He could hear him pull himself together on the other line. Francis asked, "What is wrong?" Arthur just shrugged. "Sorry. Uh, _sniff_, where were we?" His voice getting high again. "You were calling about something. What's that noise in the background?" "That's what I called about! Mein… Mein Italia… he's…" "Don't tell me…" reply's Arthur, more concerned. The table fell silent when Arthur made a face. "_Mon Cher, _what happened?" "Who knows!" yelled Alfred. Then Ludwig hung up.

Arthur slowly put his phone down on the table in disbelief. He looked at Francis. "Ludwig said that Italy's dead." "What? My little brother, what has happened to you?" says Francis, prying at the ceiling. "Not true. He's just messing with ya, Arthur. There's no way that he could- well, maybe-" "Shut up! This is a serious matter."

Then he got a text message with four attachments. He opened the files and the pictures looked like…Felincio. '_These are pictures of Felincio's body'_ They looked disturbing. Arthur covered his mouth like he was about to throw up. Luckily he caught himself.

"What's wrong, _Angelettre_? Are you sick?" He let out a breath. "No, but look at these, Francis." He handed the phone to him. "Hey, let me see!" yelled Alfred. Soon, both brothers crowded the nation to see what was on the phone that was so interesting. Matthew gasped.

"That's horrible! Who is this?" "It's Felincio." "That's disgusting!" exclaimed Alfred in disgust. "Keep your voice down, we're in public." "My little brother, my little brother!" Arthur signaled him to keep it down and took back his phone, putting it in his pocket.

"This is not good. First my creation disappears, now Felincio's dead. _Damn._" He says, crossing his arms. "But, isn't it a coinsedence?" asked Matthew.  
"What are you talking about? Are you trying to say it's _my _fault?" "No! I mean, well, your creation _did_ escape, right?" "Yeah," "Then on the same day, Felincio was killed. Was there any objects _missing_ from your lab?" Arthur gave it some thought.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was missing some of my sharp blades I used- Wait… That can't be true!" "What if is, dude?" He paused. "I don't know! You can't blame me ether." "Yes we can. It was_ your_ creation." "Shut up you bloody wanker! If you're going to pry on me about this, then let's not do it here. You can blame me when we get home."

He sat back and took a long sip from his cup. How on Earth did this happen?

Translation- "Ludwig's house"

"We're about to take him sir. Would you like to come?" "Nein." The men stood in confusion at what the gentleman's response. They shrugged and carried Felincio's body out. He watched them carry him out and the closer they got to the door, the angrier he got. He grinned his teeth together and clutched his phone.

He shot up and threw it at the wall. "_Verdammit!_" Tears of anger, hate, and sadness streamed down the nation's face. He was so mad at himself that _he_ wanted to take his _own_ life.

"Why didn't he listen to me? Why did he open the door? I told him not to! But I can't blame anyone but myself. Dammit. If only I was here with him, this wouldn't have happened! It's my fault. It's my entire fault!"

Then he fell to the floor, crying his eyes out. _But I can't be like this. I've got to stay strong. _He started whipping the tears off his face. "I didn't even tell him that I loved him. I've got to warn the other nations and capture this basturd. I will _never_ forgive him."

Translation- "Wang's house"

"Oh my god, aru!" yelled Wang from his computer. "What is it?" "Felincio's dead! Look! Ludwig sent me these pictures; wanna see?" "I don't think so. Why would I want to see pictures of my dead ally." said Kiku. _Poor Ludwig. He must be heartbroken,_ he thought.

He wandered around his bedroom and took out a photo book. Some of the pictures were just the Axis and others were from his trip to different countries. One of his trips was to Italy. _That one was fun. _He paused at a certain picture of the three in the snow during a mission. "Ah, I remember this one. It was very cold in Russia." Before he could turn another page, Wand came rushing in.

"Yes, Wang-san?" "I got another message from Ludwig saying that we need to caution ourselves." "Why is he warning us? Is the guy like some kind of serial killer?" "No. They didn't catch him and by the work he did on Felincio; that's why, aru." "Okay." "I wonder if it's on the TV." Wang ran back out the room.

"Oh, it is! Come look, aru!" Kiku walked to the living room, watching his guardian jump up and down. He looked at the screen; Ludwig was on it. The reporter had asked him several questions. "Uh, Ludwig, correct?" "_Ja,_" "Right. How does it feel to have lost a loved one?" She had asked him as if she knew the whole story. "I, uh, it feels h-horrible to see him go and…"

"Poor Ludwig. That reporter should leave him alone, aru!" says Wang, yelling at the TV. Kiku just looked at him and sighed. "I- I just wish mien Felincio was still here. Excuse me." Ludwig walked away. "Okay, that was a friend of the victim and their funeral will be held next week. Also the killer has not been captured so we strongly caution you and your family. That is all for breaking news, Mellissa Hoyt reporting live from channel two-" Kiku had turned to another channel.

Wang looked at him with confusion. "Sorry, Wang-san. I-I can turn it back." "You don't have to, aru. I didn't feel like watching the rest anyway. Would you like me to make dinner?" "_Hai._"

Last translation- "Ludwig's house" Time skip: 3 days

Ever since Felincio died, Arthur has felt as if he was responsible for it. The other's say it wasn't and just blame his creation. But it was hard to bring him to agree with them. So he went to Ludwig's house to apologize to him.

Arthur sat on the one seat and Ludwig sat on the loveseat. For Arthur, it was hard to even look at him. "What did you come here for, Arthur?" He had his head down. "Well, I, I wanted to apologize." "For what? You didn't do anything. Are you saying that_ you_ killed Feli?" "No! I- I would never I just think…" _I can't tell him that my creation did it. He'll think of it as an excuse and kill me! I know I didn't kill Felincio but-_

"Arthur, are you okay?" "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Can we not talk about this? I know his death is very hard on you so I don't want to make it worse." "Really? Okay. While we're sitting here, would you like-" "Oh, no thank you. I have somewhere to be. Until then," "You say so. _Auf_ _wiedersehen._" He closed the door behind him. He felt lonely so he went down to the basement.

He turned the light on while walking down to some boxes. Ludwig opened one that had a lot of pictures. Most of them were photos of him and Felincio together. He smiled when he saw a picture of Felincio hugging him and another kissing him. A tear had made its way down his cheek.

As time went by, he noticed the light started to flicker. He decided to change the bulb but as soon as he reached for it, the light went out. He stood there in total darkness. Ludwig knew that finding the exit was nearly impossible so he sat there for awhile. He flinched when something had cut him on his arm. He stood up and asked, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Dead silence.

He then coughed up blood when a huge impact had got him in the stomach. "Ack! So someone _is _here!" Then the light turned back on. He looked around restlessly to see if the person was there. He was not. "Impossible! He was just-!" "Right here." said a dark Voice from behind Him. He was left speechless when a gun hole was felt on His head. Then an idea clicked. "So, you were the one who killed Felincio?" "You may never know."

~Chapter 3

**Translation**: _Auf_ _wiedersehen _means "bye" in German

Hey! Sorry! My "H, C, V" are only in Caps for some reason and it's so irritating (but I can still fix most of them)! Dude, its soooooooo HOT where I live! Like, people were losing power in their Houses. OH! Someone named, **dodidido27** has favorite my story and if you're reading this then, THANK YOU! This is my first fanfic so it means a lot to me. Now I have the motivation to keep writing this! This one was really long…. And I PROMISE you that I will make sure that this is awesome for you. I would hate if my audience didn't like it…LETS WATCH THIS CITY BURN THE WOLRD~! :D Sorry…Same song on my profile. I'm a bit paranoid…I feel like some Germancest at the moment (I just love ordering my favorite parings! And to all these fans, you know at I'm talking about)…Well, that's enough for now! Bye! :D


	4. Disapperence

YES! Another chapter of "The Killer" is here! I hoped you enjoyed the last one. But this chapter is a bit of a "slow-down" to what's been happening. Please enjoy to what I have to offer on this next chapter of, "The Killer"

(I love doing that!)

_**Chapter 4: Disappearance**_

_Two down, five to go. I'm pretty sure this'll make master happy. _

Sitting in his living room, Ivan was reading a book, enjoying the silence. No one was home but himself. A knock was heard. "Hm, I wonder who it is." He set the book down and walked to the door. He checked through the peephole to see who it was. It was Kiku.

_Why is he here? _

He opened the door with a friendly, "Hello." "K-Konichiwa Russia-san." "So, what brings you all the way here from Japan?" "Well, uh there has been some killing of the countries that's been happening since a few days ago." (Incomplete sentence, Kiku!) "…Anything I should be concerned about?" "Not really. But the two Axis are gone and that leaves me." Ivan tilted his head sideways. "They're both dead? By same guy?" "_Hai. _I think that I'm being targeted next." "Who do you think that?" asked Ivan sounding clueless as ever.

"Because they already killed two Axis! I think Wang's targeted as well." "Is that why you came over?" "Yeah. And to tell you that your group of superpowers is next. So please, caution yourself." "Alright. How did you find out about Ludwig?" "I found him dead in his basement." "Oh. Okay. I'll tell them. It's kind of awkward so I guess I'll see you at the meeting next week," _If you're still alive. _

"Okay. Sayonara Russia-san." "Good bye."

Translation- "Alfred's house"

"What? Ludwig's dead?" yelled Alfred. "Alfred, can you please keep it down while you're on the phone?" "Dude! Didn't you hear me? Ludwig's dead!" "What? By the same guy?" "That's what Kiku assumes. Are you sure...Okay…Bye." Then he hung up. "That's it! It's my fault that they're dead. My creation did this." "Whoa, calm down, Arthur. You don't know that yet." "I don't need to know! Look, here's the picture we took together last year. You can't see Felincio's nor Ludwig's body because their bodies are cut out."

"Isn't that kind of _lame_?" "I'm not the one who did it! Don't you realize? He's trying to eliminate us superpowers and it's my fault!" He took the picture and slammed it on the couch. Arthur put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. "It's my fault they're dead and I didn't realize it until now." "Dude, stop blaming yourself. Not _everybody's_ dead yet. If _I_ die, then I die. No one cares about me anyway so why should it matter?" He froze. Arthur's eyes began to water.

"Hm? Arthur? Are you okay?"

No response.

"C'mon, I don't like the silent treatment." "_You idiot." _He mumbled. "I can't hear you."

"YOU IDIOT!"

He got up and stormed to the door. Alfred ran after him. "Wait, Arthur! Why are you so mad? Did I say something?" "I don't want your death to me my fault. How can you say that? I love you goddammit and you saying that you dying doesn't mean a damn thing?" "Well-! I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"Then what do you mean _exactly_?" Alfred had a hard time answering this. "That's what I thought." "Wait, Arthur!"_Slam! _He huffed and said, "God, why does he have to be such a damn prick all the time? It's better in bed when he's coming to me instead of leaving me. _Ugh_,bastard."

Arthur stood outside his door listening to what Alfred had said. He began to cry at what he just heard. _I wish I could change this, _he thought. _Alfred, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm…I'm sorry. _He left whipping his tears.

Translation- "Francis' house"

Instead of drinking wine and not minding he own business, Francis just sat in a chair, staring out the window. _I wonder, who will die tomorrow?_, he thought to himself. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a knock came to the door. He slumped out of his chair and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole to see who it was. He yanked the door open to only see Matthew holding Kumajirou. "Well, _Bonjour_ Matthew. How's my little Canadian doing?" "Hi papa. Can I come in?" "Sure! Oh, please, make yourself comfortable."

Matthew gladly walked in and sat on the couch, putting Kumajirou next to him. Francis shut the door behind him and walked in, asking the nation if he wanted anything. The Canadian replied in a soft 'no' and watched Francis go into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle and an empty glass. He poured himself a glass and put one leg over the other. He took a sip and sighed.

"So, what brought you here, my _petite_?" "Um, it's about…the killing that's been going on. I know I'm not much as a superpower as you and the others but, I have a feeling that he's coming after you. I know it's childish and embarrassing but, I would hate to lose you." "Aw, don't worry about it my pet! I'll be alright!" "But, Francis, aren't you kind of a weak country yourself?" "_Matthieu_, History doesn't matter right now. Weak or not, I will say alive and not let some killer take me away. I'm too beautiful for that!" He chuckled.

"You and your looks. My, Francis you haven't changed a bit." "Nope! And I doubt I'll change anytime soon. But really Matthew, you shouldn't worry about me. Look at how far got without me. Come here. Sit next to me." "Who are you?" asked Kumajirou. "Shut up, Kumakura. I'm Canada." he replied a bit annoyed.

Francis patted the cushion right next to him. Matthew got up without hesitation and put his head on his former guardian's shoulder. He started whispering some words in French to the Canadian. Eventually, he fell asleep. Francis laughed when he heard soft snoring and realized he had drifted off.

He slowly laid the nation down and left. He came back with a blanket and put his head under one of the pillows. "Thank you, papa." Murmured Matthew. "_Ja' taime, mon_ _petite_. Sleep well." He kissed his forehead and Put Kumajirou under his arm. Then left for his room.

~Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for a late update…You know, for some reason, spamano's been on my mind A LOT lately. I don't know why but I keep finding good ideas for CMV's but at the same time…I ONLY KNOW TWO- NOT EVEN TWO- ONE PERSON WHO WOULD COSPLAY WITH ME! ( And I found thought of a good one for PruCan) Yea, where I live, there are only few people who would cosplay or even love anime…small world it is. It sucks living in a country. And the drama in this story- I know. Its sucks. Ya know what? FLAME ME. YES. I have given you the permission to flame me. Express yourself (And don't do it for your own amusement!). YOU CAN PLAY WITH BLOODY MARY~! :D(Excuse me(Good song though)) Have a good 4th of July(You too, England! You never know, it may be the best night of your life ^/^) and I will see you soon! Bye! :D 7/4/12


	5. Confusion

I'm alive! I hoped you liked the last chapter because now, we need to get back on track! Who's going to die next? I don't know but you will soon find out on this next chapter of, "The Killer"

(Okay, I seriously need to stop doing that…)

_**Chapter 5: Confusion**_

Kiku and Wang were doing the usual. Kiku was upstairs reading some yaoi and Wang was on the computer looking at cute stuff animals. A few minutes passed until a knock was heard at the door. Wang got up and looked to see who it was. When he opened the door, Karou was standing there. _Why is he here?_, thought Wang. "Ni hao, Karou. Please come in." "Thank you." He comfortably sat on the couch and watched the other nation walk into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything?" "No, well, maybe a glass of water." "Okay, just sit tight, aru." _Hm, I wonder why he came over so late. Well, he did and now he's here so I really shouldn't suspect anything. _"Uh, where's Kiku?" "He's upstairs reading those dirty books." "Of course." "Here's your glass." Wang set the glass down on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Karou.

"So, what's brings you here?" "Oh, I just wanted to see some family. It feels like we haven't talked in centuries. I just wanted to see you again." "Thank you, Karou. I'm glad to see you to, aru." Karou had a huge grin on his face. "So, let's rejoice on the memories, shall we?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. _What? Why so soon? He just got here. _"Huh, well, okay."

In Kiku's room, he was sitting on the bed, listening to an auto clip of Arthur and Alfred from a few nights ago. He was interrupted several minutes later when he heard, "Aiiyaah!" He then stopped the auto and yanked the door open. "Wang?" He ran down the stairs trying not to slip. When he was half way down, he could see Karou standing over Wang with a knife in hand.

"Karou! What are you doing?" yelled Kiku. "Stay back, Kiku! This is not-!

Blood everywhere.

Kiku, eyes open, was left speechless. "K-Karou…You," He started backing up and reaching for his katna as Karou came closer. He slowly pulled out his sword and put it in front of him for guard. "Why did you kill him?" "Should there always be a reason to do something?" "Yes! Get away from me!" He swung his sword around so he couldn't reach him. Karou finally made a few cuts on his chest and legs. Even though he could hardly stand in defense, he tried his best to stay alive. His sword made a fine cut on Karou's right arm; he winced at the pain. "Don't think that'll stop me now!" He yells with an insane smile.

_His eye color. It's changing. What a beautiful shade of Crimson._

But Kiku was too fast for him. He kept swinging his sword around an as he continuously did this, Karou was getting tired of the same thing. He pulled out his gun and shot. The first bullet landed in Kiku's arm, injuring him severely. He fell to his knees holding the wound so he could slow the bleeding. "Aren't you going to fight?" "Just who are you?" The man raised the gun point at his forehead. Kiku began to tremble as he could see his life flash before his eyes. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" _Bang!_

Translation- 2 day skip

At a meeting of the remaining allied powers, the countries and their bosses tried to come up with a plan. "We can't send out the army, that'd just be a waste of material. The killer's a single person on his own so that wouldn't be necessary." said America's boss. "Yeah, since we only have us four remaining and we all know that he's gonna kill us." said Ivan. "Dude! Not cool. What if _you're_ the one to go?" "I won't be. I'm too strong to fall so _Francis_ will be the one to go." "No! I'm too gorgeous to go! My, my Ivan. You sure have a mouth full to say."

Then they ended up arguing on who will die next. Of course, their bosses couldn't do anything to stop them. Arthur just sat there listening to their conversation, not yelling or speaking. But when it got louder and louder, he covered his ears to shut out the yelling but he couldn't withstand the noise. He shot up saying, "Excuse me." Loud enough for everyone to hear. He then left, slamming the corridors behind him. "What wrong with Angelettre?" asked Francis.

"I don't know but he's been like this for couple of days now." "Do any of you what's gotten into him?" asked Alfred's boss. Everybody shook their heads. _But I do_, thought Alfred. "I'll be right back." said Alfred as he ran out the room. He ran into a few corners until he found Arthur sobbing on a sofa near the empty lobby. Alfred ran to his assistance.

"Hey, Artie! What's the matter?" said the American as he approached the British gentlemen. He put his hand on his shoulder only to have it smacked away. "Go away; I don't want to talk to you." "What did _I _do wrong?" "You jerk." He took a step back then Alfred sat next to the man. "Talk to me Artie." "You talk about death like its nothing. Like it's not going to affect people. Especially someone important to you." "Are you still mad about the other night?" "Yes! Why shouldn't I?" "Because. You're stronger than this. Arthur, this is not like you." "I know it's not! Why do you have to be so damn clueless?" "Can you stop yelling? There are other conferences going on." He looked back- more angry.

"Get away from me." He got up and sped walked back to the boardroom. He busted the door to only find the six of them still fighting. They stopped when they saw Arthur standing in the door way. Francis and Ivan looked confused. Ivan took Francis' hand off of his throat and asked, "Why do you look so angry?" He didn't respond. "I'm leaving. Let's go." he called to his boss. Arthur looked back at Alfred with a grim look.

"When you die, may God have mercy on your soul."

That was the last time he had talked to him on that day. The room was left silent. His boss quickly ran behind him. Alfred ran at least a few yards behind them and yelled, "If you're really worried about me dying then you don't need to bitch about it!" Arthur didn't turn around and just gave him the finger then left.

"America," called out Francis. "What Francis?" "Don't worry about him too much. He just needs to blow off some steam." "Yeah but he doesn't need to be so dramatic about it. Gosh, he always does this." He stood in thought. "I know. He really cares about you though." "Yeah, I _get_ that part. But if really loved me like you say he does, then he wouldn't-" "He wouldn't what?" "…Nothing. Forget about it. I guess it's better to forget about the whole thing and just move on." "Yeah! He'll come to you when he _really _needs you. Don't worry about it." "'Kay." _Maybe Francis is right. Maybe he'll change his mind sooner or later. He loves and that's all I ask for. I guess you can say I'm a little…_

_Confused. _

~Chapter 5

_Well I am death and I can't excel I'll open the door to heaven or hell~- _Wait, we're on? Oh okay! Shoot, Idiots! Don't tell me at the last minute! *Ahem* Sorry for that, my crew is as lazy as ever…Oh and let me apologize for the late update on chapter four I uh, it was hard to get it uploaded for some reason but no excuses. I didn't upload it on time so it's my entire fault. We've almost reached the end of this story but no worries; I got more drama, death, and a bit of romance...So, NO CRYING. Ya know, for some reason, I've been obsessed with Linkin Park lately and me REALLY wants one of their albums (Hybrid theory). And do you know what had me laughing my head off yesterday? I was reading an extreme advertizing picture of Scotland…Try it out. Well sit tight and wait because the next chapter is coming soon! Bye to all of my Hetalian fans (and others)! See you next time! :D


	6. Knockout

Hallo!I'm so happy that I got my first review!*squeal* Oh, and there's a little FrUk if you squint. Anyway, now it's time to view the next chapter of the heart-racing story of "The Killer" Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6: Knockout**_

It's been a few days since the allies had the "meeting" and no one has been killed yet. And the waiting doesn't make it any better. Ivan sat in his chair in worry about who is going next and when it's going to happen. There was more than just his servants he valued; it was his life. He couldn't take the pressure so he grabbed his coat and pipe and left his house. After walking for about five minutes in the cold, he forgot to tell Toris and the others that he was leaving. _I hope it's not the last time I get to see them, _thought Ivan as he sat down on a bench.

He closed his eyes and thought of a huge field full of sunflowers and a bright blue sky. _Ahh, I wish that was true. _But it was all interrupted when a man in a black coat sat next to him on the other side of the bench. The man didn't speak. "I like your hair color." said Ivan. "Thank you. It's natural." His hair color reminded him of his favorite flower.

"What your name?" "I don't have one." "Your parent's didn't give you name?" "I don't have any parents." "Where do you live then?" "I live with my master." "Who's your master?" This was getting old. "Master Kirkland." _Kirkland…As in _Arthur_ Kirkland? Is this the killing creation?_ Ivan looked back at him. "What, do you know him?" "Y-yes. He's my ally."

"Do you, by any chance, go by the name of Russia?"

Both men slowly stood up with caution to see who will strike first. "Yes, why-?" _Slice! _The nameless man had charged at Ivan and made two fine cuts on his right side. Ivan stumbled back by the impact and took his iron pipe from the bench. "So this is who you are." "What?" Ivan just smiled and swung his pipe at him. He dodged most of them until he stopped in his tracks and got hit in the shoulder, almost dislocating it. Ivan's smile grew even wider as he made direct hits on the man. Right before the man was about to give up (so easily?), he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his gun.

Ivan just kept swinging. Though when he shot him three times in the chest, it didn't stop him. "Why haven't you died yet?" he yelled as he dodged another attack. "Because a few bullets can't stop me. I have more strength then that." He didn't like Ivan's attitude. He shot again, this time it landed in his arm. Ivan flinched but kept on going. _He needs to fall. I cannot do this any longer. My bullets_ _aren't working so- Argh! Why does this fool keep swinging this freaking pipe at me and not attacking? Wait, there's a tree right behind him. Maybe that'll work. _

Stuck in thought, he figured out a plan to stop Ivan. But would it work? He shot again-this time in the leg-which made Ivan stumble back into the tree. _Perfect. This is my chance. _When he walked closer, Ivan slid down the tree, hiding his face. "C'mon. Look at me." Ivan shook his head rather childish. He stuck the gun right where his heart was. "Don't think you're going to win. I know Arthur and he'll hunt you down and kill for what you caused." He pushed the gun further on his chest. Ivan jerked a bit. The man slowly put his finger on the trigger,

"Any last words?" "Yeah. You'll regret this." He made a small laugh. "We'll see." _Bang!_

Translation- "Francis' house"

Francis and Alfred we're sitting in the living room chatting until Francis got a call. "Who is it?" asked Alfred. Francis checked the caller ID. "Your friend." He stood up and walked around talking with Arthur. After a few moments of walking, he stopped. "Hm? What did he say?" "Ivan is has fallen." "What does that- oh…Now that only leaves us three, right?" "Yeah. I know Arthur…Yes…No...Alfred's here so…I'm joking, I joking! Be he's really here though. Got it. _Au revoir_, Britain." Then he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" He stood in silence. "He said I might be the next to go." He said with a cold smile. The whole picture stuck in Alfred's mind. That insane smile, the cold breeze that traveled its way through the room, it was all too intense.

Later that night…

Alfred left Francis' house about a couple of hours ago. But right after Francis hung up with Arthur, he began to cry. Alfred watched the nation as he broke down. But he was smiling. He wasn't sad at all.

"_Why are you smiling?" "Because...I'm glad that I lived as long as I did. Although my country maybe not as strong as it is, I was able to get this far. I've enjoyed all my years here on Earth."_

Before he left, he asked Alfred for a favor. "Would you tell Britain that I'm sorry? I really regret all the things I've said to him in the past and I wish I can take it back. I love that man but I see he has moved on and is happy with his life. Can you tell that to him for me?" _Humph, still hanging on the past, huh?_

"Okay. I can do that. Except the last part." "I know I know. He's all yours. When was the last time you two interacted with each other?" he says with a smirk on his face. "Shut up Francis. You old man." Francis chuckled at this behavior. They said their goodbyes and parted. As the door closed, Francis had whispered something under his breath.

"_Je t'aime, Arthur."_

And now, he's sitting on his couch, ready to die. Nothing happened for awhile so he thought it was a bloke. But even if it was certain that he was going to die, he would at least fight for his life even if there was a small chance to live. He checked his watch. It was a quarter to eleven. _Maybe I should go to bed,_ he thought, entering the kitchen. As he poured himself a glass of wine, the door bell rang. _Is that him?_ He grabbed a knife just in case. His heart started racing as he walked toward the door. Without looking through the peephole, he yanked the door open. Someone was standing there that looked familiar. The bear and the curl gave it away. It was Matthew. Matthew was surprised to see his father breathing so hard and a knife in his hand.

"Papa, are you okay? You seemed scared." "S-sorry Matthew. I, I was just shaken up. Uh, please, come in. Sorry I scared you." Matthew slowly walked in and looked around. Everything looked the same from when he was a colony to last time he came. After closing the door, Francis put the knife back and grabbed his glass of wine. He joined his former colony a few moments after.

When he took a sip, Matthew asked, "Um, why did you have that knife with you?" "Oh, uh, well Arthur told me that, I'm-" "-Gonna die, right?" "Yes, how did you…" "I guessed. So, do you know when?" "Uh, he said some time today but nothing happened yet so…" "Well, as weak as you are, your death won't be as hard." … "Excuse me?" "You should be glad that you're going to die. I mean, what was purpose for being a nation if you're just going to surrender all the time? You never really fought anyway!" Matthew started to laugh rather insanely. _This is not the boy I raised. This is not my Matthew._

"Um, Matthew, is there something wrong? You seem different today." "Yeah but different isn't the same as stupid! Haa-ha!" _Alright, I've had enough of this. You are_ not_ Matthew. _Before he could crack another laugh, Francis swung a book at him. He stopped laughing. "What the hell was that for?" He stood up. "You are not my Matthew. Who are you?" "I'm Matthew. Your son." "No you're not! My Matthew would never act or say these things." Matthew walked closer to Francis. "You may never know. Maybe I have changed." "G-get away from me." Matthew had tripped him, causing him to fall on the couch. Matthew got on top of him Francis' eyes snapped open when he heard a gun click right next to his ear. He was planning to shoot him.

_So, this is the end?_

"Look at you. So weak you can't even speak. If you're gonna put up a fight for your life like you said you would, then I suggest you something instead of leaving yourself open, It's no fun when your target is so damn easy to kill! But at the same time, what _can_ you do?" Francis didn't respond. Matthew put his finger on the trigger. Francis could just hear the sound of the bullet shoot right through his head. The thought of the pain brought him to tears. "Got anything to say old man?" "If you love your master so much, you would wish you hadn't done this." "Well, you didn't put up much of a fight so…" He pushed the gun further on his head. Francis hissed at the pain. "Seriously, you'll wish you hadn't…" "That Russian told me the same thing. Look, I'm done talking to you."

_Bang!_

~Chapter 6

ATTENTION: Chapter seven will be out in a week's time. Hopefully I can have it out sooner. Plus the chapter- I'm not sure about the length about it but that'll all be decided when I write type it. Phew…I'm glad to get that off my chest. Oh, and if you don't know who "Karou" was in the last chapter, it was Hong Kong…I just said that if you didn't look it up. I really hope you're enjoying it so far! Dx Oh and please, REVIEW me please…You don't have to, I'm just saying. I feel so accomplished because this morning, my mom called me SPAIN. And she hates it when I get called that. And my mom found a shirt that said '5 meters of awesome' and she had no clue what it meant until later. You should have seen her reaction. Well, good bye for now! Ciao~


	7. This can't be happening pt1

Here's chapter seven of "The Killer" enjoy!

_**Chapter 7: This can't be happening pt.1**_

"Arthur's house"

_I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be a joy…and regret._

After a night with Alfred, he woke up refreshed by the smell of breakfast being made. No one was next to him so it was obvious that it was Alfred. He jumped out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. He walked in quietly, hoping that he could scare Alfred. Alfred on the other hand was flipping a pancake and whistling to himself. But right when Arthur was about to touch him, he stopped. Something in his mind prevented him from touching him. It was Alfred's body covered in blood. It was so disturbing to him; it almost brought him to tears. Alfred turned around when he saw the Brit standing there in a daze.

"Hm? Arthur, are you okay? You look a bit paranoid or something…" Arthur blinked a couple of times to hide the tears and slowly put his hand down. Realizing what just happened, Arthur tried not to say anything and act like nothing happened. "Yeah. I'm, I'm fine. I just-" "Are you sick?" "No I-" "Because I would hate for you to miss our date." "Can you let me finish? I'm fine. I'm not sick and I'm not paranoid. I just feel…a bit off this morning." Alfred tilted his head. "Well, I know what'll cheer you up! These awesome pancakes that I made! And I made you favorite tea, too." "Thank you Alfred." Arthur walked over to the table with his cup of tea and looked at his hands.

_It's not fair. I can't afford to lose anyone else. I bet Francis' is dead by now. If I lose Alfred, my entire life wouldn't mean a thing. Oh great. Now look at me. I'm crying again. I can't let him see me like this._ Arthur kept whipping his tears but they wouldn't seem to stop. Alfred came over with two plates in hand and looked at Arthur. "Are you crying?" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are, I can see it on your face." He put a plate down in front of the Brit and the other one next to him. As soon as he placed it down, Arthur put his arms around his waist.

"Huh?" "I can't lose you Alfred, I can't!" He says, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. "C'mon, Arthur. Don't be such a drama queen." "_Sniff _I'm not!" "Alright, get off of me. You're getting your own apron wet." Arthur did what he was told and went into the bathroom to clean up. Alfred sighed with a smile. _I wish he wouldn't worry so much about_ _the future._ Arthur came back.

"You okay?" asked Alfred. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we finish breakfast?" "But we haven't even started." said the American sarcastically. "Shut up."

Later that afternoon…

Alfred drove them both to the café. The weather seemed perfect, the ride was perfect, everything was perfect. Well, not _everything._ As they walked into the café, they were greeted by a waitress who showed them their table. Her appearance seemed friendly. She had brunette hair wrapped I twin pig-tails hanging from both sides. Arthur smiled when he saw her.

Alfred noticed him and asked, "Do you know her?" "Who, Arianna? Yes, when I come here, she's always my waitress. We've known each other for a long time." "Your table Mr. Kirkland. Mr. Jones." "What did she- How does she know-" "Let's sit down, shall we?" suggested Arthur. "S-sure." Arianna chose a two-seat table with a flower vase full of roses in the middle. "Cute table, Arianna." "Thank you Arthur. I planned it all out since you told me the other day. Now I hope you don't screw this one up!" She says teasingly. "Shut up." Alfred didn't know what was going on so he just there looking stupid as ever.

"Alright, enough chat. Would you like to start off with a drink, Mr. Jones?" he looked at the menu placed in front of him. "Sure. Maybe a glass of water." "Okay. You?" "Yeah, same thing." "Kay! I'll be right back with your drinks. Good luck Arthur." She winked at him and left. It was silent for awhile until Alfred finally asked, "What's with that chick?" "Oh, nothing. I guess she's excited to see me dating again." _Again?_ "But she's a really a nice girl though. Maybe you should get to know her more." "You say so." Then Arthur started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" asked Alfred. "Because. I'm so glad that I could be here with you."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hands and started sliding his fingers across his skin. Alfred's face turned to a deep shade of pink. "Arthur? W-what are you doing?" "Your skin. It's so…soft." He then brought Alfred's hand to his face and started kissing his fingers. Now his face was cherry red. "A-Arthur…?" He didn't respond and kept rubbing his hand against his face. Arthur moaned. Alfred's eyes went wide and pulled his hand back. Arthur looked confused.

"I-! What are you doing?" yelled Alfred. Before he could answer, Arianna came back. "Wow, I leave for two minutes and you're already fighting?" "No. Alfie's just being a child. Alfred, still speechless, didn't say anything. "So, are you ready to order?" As their drinks, they ordered the same thing. "Wow, guys. That's out most popular! Okay, sit tight have your food before you can say 'I love you!'" The Arianna left. Both nations looked at each other. There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"Dude! What were you doing with my hand?" "Oh, your fingers? I was kissing them." "Don't you think I don't know?" "Shut up, you git! We're in public." "Whatever! Gosh, this is not like you. Tell me. What's up?" "Nothing. I was just in the moment." Nobody said anything after that. Arthur took a sip from his drink and stared at Alfred. Alfred stared right back. Next thing you know, they're in a lip lock. They were both fighting for dominance and Alfred won. As their lips parted, both nations were panting. Luckily no one saw them...Well, some people did. Arthur blinked at what just happened. Both blushed and sat back in their seats and looked away. Arianna came back with two plates in hand and before setting them down, she looked at both of them.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" she asked as place the plates down. "Uh, nothing. Nothing you need to know." said Arthur nervously. "Yeah, what he said." Agreed Alfred. "Hm? Oh~ I get it. You two kissed~" "Shut up and go away." scowled Arthur. "What? It's not my fault that you two couldn't resist. Have ya'll made out yet?" "WHAT?" They both yelled. "What, ya'll have it at least once. Or more?" Both didn't answer and just blushed even harder. "Ha! I knew it! Haa-ha!" "Arianna shut it! You're so loud." "Yeah!" said Alfred. "Sorry guys. I'll leave you alone. Happy dining!" Then she left again.

Arthur enjoyed his food as much as Alfred did. When he was finished, he had started a conversion with Alfred. But they laughed, smiled, and had their moments. The conversation ended with, "I love you." and "I love you more." They laughed again. "So, what's for desert?" asked Alfred. "Hm, maybe a strawberry-shortcake?" "Sweet! I love strawberries!" "Shh, quiet down. You sound like a child." "Sorry man, I just can't control myself over sweets." "It's okay. I find it rather cute." "Heh, you think?" "Absolutely." Arianna came back.

"Hey, lovebirds, what do you want for desert? Shortcake?" she asked putting the plates on a tray. "Strawberry please." "Nice choice. Ah, you two can feed it to each other! That'd be so cute!" "It's not like we're getting married!" yelled Arthur. "Well…it could be fun." Suggested Alfred. Arthur looked back at him a bit worried. He sighed and replied, "I guess we could…do that." "Yay!" "Wow, ya'll are cute. Matter of fact, I'll give it to you for free. How's that?" "That'll be awesome!" yelled Alfred. "Wha- You can't give out free things! Isn't that against your job?" "Well, let's just say it's a gift. Be right back."

They sat in silence and awaited her return. She came back with a cake big enough for two to share and placed it in the middle of the table with two forks. They didn't seem to notice the camera around her neck. They both replied with a 'Thank you' and picked up their forks. There were six strawberries on top of the cake covered with whip syrup. Alfred picked up a strawberry and ate it. Arthur did the same. Arianna was still standing there, smiling.

"Are you going to stand there?" "I wanted to get a picture of ya'll. By the way, the pictures are free. We just put them on the wall up front. How about one?" she asked picking up the camera. "Come on, Artie!" "Fine." "Perfect! Alfred, feed Arthur the strawberry." "Okay." After that picture, Arthur did the same. "Now, lick the strawberry together!" "What? Isn't that a bit extreme?" asked Arthur. "Nope! Do it!" _She's a pretty demanding girl_, thought Alfred. "Okay." _Click!_ "Great! Last one, a simple kiss." _Really? What happened to just one?_, thought Arthur. He slowly agreed and kissed the nation as she took the picture. They got a few stares. Some smiled, some laughed, and some thought it was cute. "Got it!"

Both nations pulled back and smiled. She quickly left with the camera and never came back. They finished their cake when she came back with four pictures in hand. "Do you want these copies?" "Nah, you can have them." said Alfred. "Thank you! They're so cute anyway! Well I hope you enjoyed your date and come back anytime!" "Thank you Arianna. I believe we have some unfinished business so we'll be going." said Arthur. "Yeah, right…I enjoyed the date Arianna!" "I'm glad you did, Mr. Jones. Bye-bye, now!" When they got into the car, they stared at each other. "Kiss me." demanded Arthur. "You got it."

~Chapter 7 (part 1)

Hey! Not much to say here but I hope you enjoyed the first part of chapter seven! This was the date and the next part is where…well…you'll just have to find out. I'm sure some of you enjoy reading some of my comments but there aren't going to any…I'm kind of sad myself...Oh, and remember when Arthur was playing around with Alfred's fingers…Sexual tension, maybe? Truth be told, Arthur meant to do that. Plus I've been obsessed with the song "Obsession" by Innerpartysystem. You got to check it out. Please review and I will see you next time! Ciao~ :D


	8. This can't be happening pt2

Here's part two! Enjoy!

_** Chapter 7: This can't be happening pt.2 **_

_It's going to happen right here and right now. And I will stop at nothing. Today, you die, Alfred F. Jones._

When they arrived at Arthur's house, Alfred ran right for the couch. Arthur just laughed. He walked in the kitchen with a mug and a tea bag and asked Alfred if he wanted anything. Of course, he asked for soda. He didn't argue with his choice and gladly brought him one. They sat on the couch together with no one talking.

"Hey, Arthur, do you love me?" Arthur took a sip from his mug then put it aside. "What a stupid question. Of course I do. Why do you ask?" "Because…You know what's going to happen." "Can you _not_ focus on that right now?" "Sorry, man. I- I can't help but worry. Everyone's dead and that only leaves me. And we both know that he's coming after us." "I don't want to fight with you right now, but can you forget about it? For once, can you forget that the conversation ever happened? Please." Alfred paused then smiled. "Okay, Artie!" "I swear, you do that just to piss me off, huh?" Alfred just laughed. But soon, Arthur's face changed. His eyes weren't full of happiness, they were full of terror. What was happening?

_Oh no. It's happening. Once again I'm seeing my beloved covered in blood. Why won't it stop? Please…Stop doing this. I know who you are. Please, I'm begging you. STOP!_

Arthur stared at Alfred.

"Hm? What's wrong, Artie? Is there something on my face?"

No response.

Arthur stood up, still staring at the nation rather horrid. His eyes were soon full of tears.

"Come on. Talk to me, Artie." Alfred stood up as well and every time he walked closer, Arthur would take a step back. He grabbed his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "L-let go of me!" "No, I won't. _Look_ at me." Alfred leaned closer to the male. Arthur finally blinked himself back t reality and realized that Alfred was standing right in front of him. "Artie, are you okay?" "Uh, yeah…I'm uh, I was…in a daze." "Then why were looking at me like you were scared?" "I, I don't know. Something just-" "It's okay. You don't need to tell me. I already know." "You do?" "Yeah! You were worried about me! You should never worry about the hero! Haa-ha!" Arthur smiled. "You know, you say the silliest things, Alfred." "But really, you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine tonight. If I die, then that's the fate that God has given me."

"Okay. Uh, what time is it?" Alfred checked his watch. "A quarter to six." "Wow, we got home later than expected. I guess we got off track." "Yeah, I guess we did. Hm, what should we do now?" asked Alfred. "I don't know." "Make out?" "Well, we could- Alfred!" "Come on, man! Why can't we? It'll be fun!" "No! Tonight is a very serious matter! We can't mess around, git! Only _God_ knows what'll happen if we do." "Okay. Well, what can we do then?" "I don't know." "You already said that." "Oh! That reminds me! I need to get something from my lab. I'll be right back." "Okay. I'll be here."

Arthur left the living room and ran for his lab. Alfred didn't know what he was getting but it must have been important. When he got there, he ran right through a bunch of cabinets and other things. He heard Alfred yell: "Hey, Artie! Someone's at the door." "Answer it." He yelled back. He resumed his doing until he heard Alfred yell again and a crashing sound.

"Arthur…ARTHUR!"

He stopped what he was doing and ran right back upstairs, knowing that something is wrong. When he reached his living room, he found a man in all black on top of Alfred with a knife in hand.

_This is…!_

"Arthur!" "Shut up! Speak again and I'll cut you!" "Arthur! Help me!" "Alfred, don't talk! He's serious!" "Arthur- Ack!" The man had cut him. The sight of blood made him smile. "Alfred!" Arthur ran over to his mate when the man jumped off. "Alfred! Are you okay?" he says, shaking with tears in his eyes. "Heck no! He just stabbed me! And it hurts like hell!" "Well…" "And who is this guy?" "I serve Master Kirkland." "Wait, what?" "No. It's not like that. Okay? He was planning to kill us from the start. And it's my entire fault." "So, what you're saying, that this man killed everybody?" "I even masked myself as two different people to do it. That shows how weak you are. Now, move master. I have some unfinished business to do." "No! I will not let you kill him!" "Stop your whining. You sound like a child." "No, Arthur. Let me go. I can…handle this." "But-" "No."

Arthur let go of Alfred and moved out of his way. Alfred slowly walked over to the man and looked at him. "Don't you _ever_ talk to my Arthur like that. You've messed with the wrong person." Alfred pulled out a gun and pointed at the man's throat. His eyes seemed to grow cold. "Now, say something. I dare you." "You piece of shit." The wacked him upside the head and stepped back.

"Cocky move there. Let's see if you can doge these bullets." Then he started to fire his gun. The man seemed to be moving rather fast which made more of a mess. The man took out a hand full of blades and started throwing them at Alfred. At the same time, Alfred had his jacket off. One of his blades had cut Alfred's arm with a quick pace.

"Ack! Dammit! Stop moving!" Arthur was just sitting on the couch watching his lover slowly being killed. And the more blood he saw being drawn, the more he gave into insanity. By now, Alfred had several cuts on each arm and several on the rest of his body. The man had only a few and a bullet in his leg. On his last blade, it sliced through a cut already on Alfred's arm, causing him to scream in pain. His cry was the last thing that was needed to break Arthur. _I'm closing the door and opening the one to insanity._

He then started laughing madly as he walked closer to Alfred. "Move Arthur! I'll miss him! Huh?" Both men stopped their actions and focused on Arthur. "Arthur? Are you okay?" "Master? Are you alright?" "I just asked him that, dumb fuck." "You! Him! Blood! I want it. Come here Alfred. Let me lick that horrible Crimson shade off your body. Haa-ha!" Alfred seemed to be frightened when he walked closer.

"What's the matter, _love_? You like that color?" "No! I hate…it! L-leave me alone! I got to score to settle with him." "Okay! Go right ahead!" Then he sat back on the couch and started laughing again. Alfred was so focused on Arthur that _he didn't even noticed that he's been shot_.

Arthur's eyes widen as the sound of the bullet filled the room. "Cocky bastard." When he saw Alfred fall to the ground, his eyes were full of tears. No longer in the hands of insanity; the sound brought him back. He ran over to Alfred- who was lying down on his back. Arthur began to shake.

"A-Alfred? You there?" There was a crack in his voice. "Yeah…I'm here…You okay?" "What the hell? 'Am I okay'? Are _you_ okay?" "Doesn't look like it…Listen to me…Don't kill yourself, okay?" "What? I would never!" "Master! Leave him. You have _me_ now." "Shut up! Alfred, you can't die." "Look at me. This is my fate and nothing can change it." "Yes! Yes it can! _I'll_ change it!" "No. _Listen_ to me. I-I'm going to die any second now and all I want to say is…I love you." "I love you too. Alfred…" He face was full of tears.

'_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder…_'

"Gosh, this hurts…I don't know what you're going to do without me…Just, _don't_ end your life. If you really loved me, you would listen." "Alfred. I would give my life for you. For everyone! You- you can't go!" Arthur could see the life draining from his eyes. "I'm sorry. Remember, you should never worry about the hero. Okay? I…love…I love you" "No…No! Alfred-! ALFRED!"

_'I got to pick up the pieces, I got to bury them deep...And when you look in my eyes, I'll be last thing you'll see.'_

He was crying until he could cry no more. The man came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder only to have it smacked away. "Get the fuck away from me." "But master-" "Go away!" But that's when an idea clicked. He ran down to his lab and opened a large book. He was looking for a certain spell. He found it and when he did, he took out a knife. He chanted the evil spell until an elderly man arose from the circle. "No time to talk, Surai. I'm in a hurry." "Yes, Kirkland?" "I want to revive some people." "Kirkland, I'm surprised. But, you do know that in order for that to happen, a soul of some sort will have to be given." "Yes, I know." "Then it's settled. Sho bare kara sin-…"

Soon, the man came in and was startled when he saw his master in the hands of someone else. Arthur drew his blood. "Master, what are you doing?" He didn't hear him. The older man chanted a spell that caused Arthur's body to disappear. Then a small ball of light started leaving his body. The man got a good idea to what was happening.

"Master…No…Master-!" "-Zen!" "Master!"

'_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die- so you're gonna have to.'_

~Chapter 7 (part 2)

**ATTENTION**: THIS IS **NOT** THE LAST CHAPTER! There is a **BONUS** chapter! I was just noting if you were wondering. The next chapter in the funeral but I don't know what to call it yet. Oh yeah, and about the chapter, it'll probably be here either Friday or Saturday…There's no promises that it'll be here soon. Ya know, it's kind of funny. I was listening to 'I don't wanna die' (by Hollywood Undead) while writing Alfred's death scene and every time I saw the word 'die' I ended up smiling. Plus, today, I drew a lot of romaheta and the allied powers for some reason…Well, that's it for now…Until next time, Ciao~


	9. Final chapter

Final chapter! Enjoy!

_**Final chapter: the funeral of Arthur Kirkland**_

The rain seemed to be coming down quite hard that day. As if the whole world was crying. Why? Because today was the funeral of Arthur Kirkland.

…..

In a wet field, the world stood before a grave. A grave of a very powerful nation. Even the Axis and allied were all there- all seven of them. But out of every nation, Alfred took it the hardest. What could you expect? He loved him so much. More than anyone else ever did. He stood there and stood there. Francis came up behind him and whispered something in his ear.

"Go ahead and cry. Scream at the world. Let go of all that anger. Sadness, pain…Let it all go." And Alfred did so. He screamed and cried until he couldn't do either of those things. The rest of the world just stood in guilt. "Arthur!" he cried out. Some nations cried as well. Matthew came up behind him. "Come on, Alfred. The service is almost over." Alfred was too broken to speak. "Alfred?" "I told him not to!" "Not to what?" "To end his life. No matter how much he said he would change this, I said no. As stubborn as he is…I thought he would listen this time but no. And now…And now…!" He began to cry even more. Matthew knew he couldn't console his brother so he went back with Francis.

The service ended and they all parted ways.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." "You sure, Alfred?" asked Ivan. "Yeah, I forgot some things." "Really? Okay. We'll be at the hotel with the Axis'. See you later." Said Francis. "Yeah! See you later!" But that voice, smile, it was all fake. The reality he had to face was crushing. He walked back to Arthur's grave, still wet from the rain, his head held high. He had to face this no matter how hard it was.

_One more time._

"Uh, hey Arthur. It's me, Alfred. Sorry for my behavior earlier. I couldn't contain myself. Listen…there's something I need to tell you that I haven't said in a long time. _Thank_ _you_. Thank you for all you've done from raising me till now. From my _independence_ till now. You have done so much for me and all I wanted to say was thank you." A tear made its way down to his cheek. "Sorry. But…I wished you hadn't died. I wish you were still here. Here with _me_. Now the world will miss you. _I_ will miss you. I love you, Arthur. I love you. And one day, we'll meet. Together. High above the clouds. Farewell, my beloved." Alfred leaned forward and kiss his grave then left.

…..

For a couple of hours, he drove around looking at places he and Arthur used to go to. But when he was about to give up, he visited one last place. He walked in and the aroma in the air was pleasant. Seeing everybody enjoy themselves was paining. Trying to get past that fact, a familiar face comes to greet him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Jones! It's kind of wet today, isn't? Like someone died. Ah, where's Arthur?"

Alfred, knowing the answer, just smiled.

"Hey, Arianna. He's…a bit busy today." "Huh? What's with the black suit? Was there a funeral today?" "No. I had an important meeting this afternoon. That's all." "Oh, okay. Well, when you see him, tell him that I said hello." "Okay. I'll do that." "Thanks! Hey, what's with your eyes? They're all puffy." "No reason. They're just like that." "You say so." He smiled and turned around.

Behind him was a wall full of happy couples together. He knew finding him and Arthur wouldn't be as hard. After a few minutes of looking, he found it. He found the picture of them sharing a kiss. He smiled, with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and thought of everything that's happened up until now. The words of a poem seem to be going though his mind.

'_Rain drops trickling down my face as they wash away the tears._

_I'll never forget that horrible place, revolving around my fears._

_A weary day for a bad occasion._

_Crying and weeping brings a bad revelation. _

_I run to your coffin falling down on my knees._

"_Why did you take him! Bring him back please!"_

_As they lowered your coffin, I scream out with hate. _

_Three words that I said, which was my biggest mistake!_

"_I love him!" at the time I realized._

_But death was unfair, and there's no compromise._

_We spread flowers upon your coffin as dark as death._

_But just like you, I'm now out of breath.'_

~Final chapter

**Yeah…That's it for now! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of "The Killer" I tried to keep as short as possible… (I was listening to "My immortal" while writing this) You know, this kind of had a Hetaoni ending…My boyfriend (I wish) told me the idea but while writing this, I realized that there was some Hetaoni in this…Yeah…Oh, and the poem, not mine. When I saw it, I thought it would be great to add it in (for dramatic matters). If you were confused about the whole masking part…Let me tell you. The man disguised himself as Hong Kong to kill both China and Japan and he did the same as to mask himself as Canada to kill France. Well, thank you for reading this story and please review and/or if you have any ideas for a sequel to this, please tell me…Until next time, Ciao~**


End file.
